


MOVE ME

by breadfruit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Johnny has a puppy, Johnny trying too hard to be a Romanticist, Lake Monsters and Lore, Love at First Sight, M/M, Relatable Johnny, Yuta Nakamoto is Too Pretty to Be Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadfruit/pseuds/breadfruit
Summary: Johnny retreats to the wilderness for inspiration. Yuta just wants the pretty human to notice his tail.





	MOVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> move me by wet obviously inspired this. also have a listen to dead in the water by ellie goulding and pussy juice by summer of haze. i needed to post this to convince myself i'm still a writer lmao

“You’re joking.” 

 

“I figured you’d have more faith in my comedic prowess, Yong.” 

 

“I can say with the utmost confidence that I do not.” 

 

“Et tu, Brute? You wound me.”

 

“Good. So how exactly is a retreat into the middle of the wilderness supposed to spark up your,” cue the purposefully exaggerated air quotes “creative genius?” 

 

Johnny breathes out his designated ‘Lee Taeyong you are a small minded coward also I’m way more likeable than you’ laugh. “Lee Taeyong, you are a small-minded coward also I am more likeable than you.” Before Taeyong can fire back an insult that will absolutely decimate Johnny in front of all the patrons of the respectable vegan cafe they’re currently speaking in, the taller continues. “Keats did it! And don’t deny that you sing hymns in worship of Ode to a Nightingale every Sunday morning.” 

 

“Don’t bring my personal life into this,” Taeyong warns as he sips his overpriced hot chocolate (but it’s fair trade). He smacks his lips together. “So you really think you’re Keats, huh?” 

 

“I mean, if I don’t flatter myself then no one else will.” Johnny sighs dreamily, and stares out the fingerprint smudged window of the cafe. “Hopefully I can find my nightingale.” 

 

Taeyong is already exhausted with Johnny’s histrionics. “Keats died of tuberculosis when he was 25.” 

 

“Details! Anyways, I need to go pack. I’m heading out tomorrow morning. So tell Taeil I’ll have the draft done by the end of the month.” He sips down the rest of his last corporate fluffed frappuccino for a while. “I won’t have service at the cabin, but I’ll try to go into the town with a population of nine when I want to call you.” 

 

“You’re awful. I can’t believe you’ve taken away my ability to prepare a powerpoint to appropriately talk you out of this.” He needs a 48 hour notice in advance to Johnny’s recklessness, which is why Johnny didn’t tell him until now. The younger scoffs at a sudden realization. “You haven’t told Taeil yet? And you’re making me do the dirty work? He’s  _ your _ editor!” 

 

“And he’s  _ your _ husband,” Johnny replies over his shoulder, long strides carrying him to the door. “Thanks Yong! Love you! Text you in the morning!”  

 

Taeil doesn’t take the news well by the soulless and vaguely threatening voicemail he leaves on Johnny’s phone at 2 am, and suddenly unending wilderness seems like the infinitely safer option. 

\-- 

 

Driving out to the middle of nowhere with a month worth of supplies piled up in the backseat is surprisingly soothing. Johnny’s always been a reluctant but staunch Romanticist at heart-- in love with the beauty of nature and the classics-- so the transition from cement to birch while Ella Fitzgerald plays through his car speakers is almost cathartic. 

 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks Tumtum, his eight month old golden brown maltipoo, who’s currently got her head stuck out the car window to indulge in new and exciting smells. She looks back and immediately wags her tail once she hears his voice and Johnny can’t help but coo. Tumtum was an impulse adoption when he was on a weekly directionless city walk with Taeyong. She sneezed on Taeyong’s new Balenciaga sweater and nearly gnawed Johnny’s ring finger off, so he had to have her. It’s been six months since then and Johnny is 250% certain that he and Tumtum are going to be best friends forever.  

 

“There’s gonna be so much mud for you to roll around in,” Johnny sings as he scratches at Tumtum’s back. “I hope you’re not one of those stuckup city dogs yet. We should plan trips like this more often so you don’t get too uppity.” Tumtum doesn’t respond, but he knows she’s taking very in depth mental notes. 

 

Taeyong had called him twenty minutes into their drive, asking if he needed someone to dogsit Tumtum. Always the doting dog dad, Johnny explained that Tumtum deserved the vacation as much as he did and that Taeyong’s elaborate plan to steal Tumtum away from him had once again failed. Taeyong swore unending allegiance to his cause before hanging up.  

 

“Thirty more minutes, girly. And we’ll be in the freshest air you’ve ever smelled,” he reassures Tumtum with a sigh. “It’ll be good for us. I promise.” 

 

\-- 

 

Freshwater has been kind-- kinder than his family warned it would be. It is quieter among the wood. Colder at times, but it only took a few moons for his body to adjust to the frigidity. His tail has taken on the hues of the green and hazel leaves surrounding him, speckled with the occasional white, yellow, and purple to reflect the sweet wildflowers. It’s a welcomed change-- he never believed that the blue shades that once adorned his tail suited him. 

 

Yuta enjoys his life in the lake.   

 

And it has been some time since he had visitors. 

 

The few humans that inhabit the waterless places nearby are frightened by him-- have weaved tales of what they call a “carnivorous lake monster”. Yuta regrets eating that deer all those years ago. It wasn’t even that good. He much prefers the moss that grows on the stones and the blossoms that peak over untamed grass during sunnier seasons. Not that the humans know that, but he basks in the solitude anyway.  

 

The very tall human and its tiny furry companion must not be from the surrounding area. 

 

Neither of them have any business here as far as Yuta is concerned. He was here first, and he deserves to be able to lounge about on the rocks in peace and quiet. 

 

Without a single care in the world, the human explores the clearing on clumsily long limbs. It points a box of light towards the trees and sky, as humans do. Yuta takes cover behind a rock when it looks towards the lake, seemingly taking note of the body of water for the first time. He rolls his eyes at how oblivious humans seem to be of their surroundings. This one was so far from the ground-- shouldn’t it have a superior vantage point?

 

It points its light box towards Yuta’s home and Yuta pouts. The reason he migrated to the freshwater was so that he would not have to hide. Humans really do ruin everything. 

 

As if to further annoy him, the tiny furry companion rushes over to the edge of the lake to yap and make unnecessary noise. Yuta slips under water to muffle the incessant annoyance and to get a better view of his selfish intruders. Hopefully they’d be on their way soon enough. 

 

“Tumtum,” he hears the human call. “Don’t be rude to the lake. What did it ever do to you?” It sits down next to the furry one and. Oh. 

 

The human has a pleasing face. Muddy eyes, sunset lips, and hair that curled and waved like the motions of the sea.  

 

“It’s just water, see?” The human presses a hand into the lake, and Yuta wants to press back, just to see what would happen. He doesn’t, because as quickly as the human’s hand pushes in, it pulls away.  

 

The furry one-- Tumtum, he thinks the human called it-- has quieted, but it doesn’t look away from the lake. 

 

“Let’s go back to the cabin, yeah? You’re probably cranky because you’re hungry.” The human scoops the furry one called Tumtum into its large arms before retreating from the water. Yuta pokes his head just above the surface of the lake to watch the human leave, batting his eyelashes and wondering which mating display will enchant it the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user breadfruit confirmed monsterfucker   
> come talk to me about it on my cc (strawberryguava) or twitter (tarocream)


End file.
